A Traveller's Guide Across The Globe
by EternalSnow and Monsoonmyth
Summary: "Mommy, where's Doctor Cooper?
1. Chapter 1

Letting go of something you love is one of the most difficult thing a person has to go through, even if it is just for a while. Not knowing how long this separation can last can push a man beyond the bounds of sanity.

"And remember, no matter what time it is you can always call me."

"Yes, you made that very clear."

"I emailed you the minute by minute instructions and here's a hard copy" said Raj handing his girlfriend the sheets of paper.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"No need to get all sarcastic.I'm just gonna miss my little honeybun."

"Raj, I think I can take care of your dog."

"I guess. It's just that.I'll miss her. But this is important. We are going to witness the climax of the tale that has had us on the edge of our seats for such a long time. Their love is like a roller coaster ride and being able to see the end of their beautiful journey is a dream come true" said Raj dreamily.

Emily tried her best not to react to Raj's monologue.

"Do you think...that the distance will start getting to her?Making it hard to stay away."

"Of course my little num-num will miss her daddy but I'll be back."

"I wasn't talking about Cinnamon Raj. Anyway,you wouldn't wanna be late. Call me before you board."

 **_oOo_**

"Howard!You forgot to pack your speedo!"

"Why would I need that Ma!"

"You plan to swim in your regular clothes?"

"Bye Ma! See you when I get back.I'm off to pick up Bernadette"

 **_oOo_**

"Packed Penny?"

"Yeah.I just need to throw a few more things in my bag."

"You mean like everything that's on your bedroom floor."

"No, my suitcase is right over there" said Penny pointing at a red trolley-bag.

"Are you sure you got everything you need? We are going to be in different corners of the world so if you forget something we can't really come back. And forgetting things seem to be your forte nowadays" remarked Leonard.

"Do you have to bring that up in every conversation. And I told you I never planned to go."

"How could you say..." protested Leonard before he was interrupted by his highly frantic room mate.

"You're not done yet? I knew including everyone was not a good idea. Now we're gonna be far behind all of our flights and everything would be rushed in an disorganized fashion causing this entire thing to blow up in our faces" yelled Sheldon.

"Sheldon ,you're not the only one who wants to be on that plane. This isn't just about you. We have been waiting too Sheldon. This isn't a vacation for us. A lot is at stake, our world is twirled around. So quit being a selfish baby. We are all already stressed out" retorted Leonard.

Penny stood there with her mouth hung open. Anyone who knew Leonard Hofstadter, which weren't that many people, would describe his inability to stand up to his room mate as hysterical, depressing or even nerve-wrecking. However, right at that moment, Penny witnessed the unthinkable. She just stood there, trying to take notes on his facial expressions and dialogues in case she ever wanted Sheldon to shut up in the future.

"You're right apologies. So did you pack your lucky inhaler?"

"You don't believe in luck."

"There are a lot of things I don't believe in. Psychics, ghosts, the bible, loop quantum gravity, people who praise Princeton, MIT, UC's ..."

"We get it Sheldon, you think majority of the college graduates are stupid and they can't handle a job in the sciences, but..."

"Hold on Leonard, I'm not done. Penny's age on her resume, the need for geologists, Howard's engineering degree. I could go on but that explanation just took out three minutes of our time."

"Is there a point to this?" asked Penny.

"Same as always, condescension." commented Leonard.

"Just pack it Leonard. You're wasting precious time" said Sheldon as he turned to leave.

"So when was the last time you saw that inhaler?" inquired Penny.

"Well...she was playing with it..I'll look for should finish your packing quickly."

"Relax Leonard ,we have time."

"How could you say relax. I don't know about you but I can't afford another detention for being late."

 **_oOo_**

"Hey Bernie. Ready for the original ,Wolowitz- style ,all you can get spectacular romantic getaway."

"Howie, we're going there to support our friend."

"No matter how you put it. He had it coming."

"Howard. Behave. We need to meet up with the rest of the gang. Let's go."

 **_oOo_**

Leonard entered his apartment only to find Sheldon ruffling through his belongings.

"All done ?"

"Yes. I'm just making some last minute checks"

"Alright.I should probably do that too.I'm in my room if you need me."

As Sheldon heard the click of his room mate's door he frantically returned to his search. He finally found the photo frame tucked beneath a pile of paper. Looking at the two most important woman in his life smiling back at him made the physicist smile after what seemed like ages. However, his happiness was short-lived as he was brought back to reality by the knock on the door. Howard and Bernadette were the first to enter followed by Raj. Sheldon rose from his couch and with a soft smile he walked towards the guys.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you."

" For what?" the duo asked.

"Call Leonard and Penny we don't have time for chit chat."

 **_oOo_**

"Hurry!Hurry! Hurry! Everyone grab a trolley for your bags and go inside." said Sheldon.

Everyone did as they were told and walked towards the flight information board. Over there they saw Sheldon standing, motionless with a blank expression on his face.

" What happened? Why aren't we going towards security check?" asked Bernadette.

They all came closer and followed Sheldon's gaze. There was an actual audible gasp when they read the word 'Delayed' written next to their flight number.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Penny asking to no one in particular while hoping that somehow somebody knew the answer.

 **A/N-Thanks for reading! We hope you liked it. We know it was a little slow but things are going to pick up speed so please be review. We'd love to get some feedback. Where do you think the gang is going and why? We're sorry for the mini cliffhangers but you won't have to wait too long. We know that Howard's mother passed away in the series, but she was such a remarkable character that we just couldn't leave her out of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to all those readers who took the time to review. We really appreciate it. Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

Recap-

"Hurry!Hurry! Hurry! Everyone grab a trolley for your bags and go inside." said Sheldon.

Everyone did as they were told and walked towards the flight information board. Over there they saw Sheldon standing, motionless with a blank expression on his face.

" What happened? Why aren't we going towards security check?" asked Bernadette.

They all came closer and followed Sheldon's gaze. There was an actual audible gasp when they read the word 'Delayed' written next to their flight number.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Penny asking to no one in particular hoping that somehow somebody knew the answer.

_oOo_

"What do I do now! This is going to completely throw us off schedule, I'll never get to any of the places on time. I'll never see her again and I'll die alone with a Nobel in one hand and a death note in the other. The only person who'll cry at my funeral, would be Leonard!" yelled a hysteric Sheldon.

"To be fair, I think Mary would cry," Howard pitched in.

"Howard, remember that conversation we had about things that are helpful versus things that aren't," whispered his wife.

"I chose to take a nap during that part of the movie," smirked Howard.

Raj glared at both of them and then switched his attention to Sheldon.

"Don't worry, we will split up when we get to Oslo. That will save us time. Plus the ten hour wait in Riyadh should make up for the delay here."

"Riyadh, I hate that place,"murmured Sheldon.

"Is it because Amy's fiance lives there," asked Howard.

"He's not her fiance," grumbled Sheldon.

"Sweetie, why don't you get yourself something. Take a walk, clear your mind," suggested Penny.

"I don't think you can get strawberry quick in an airport, but I'll go look," said Sheldon.

They all watched as Sheldon sluggishly turn to walk away.

"Its weird how it takes only a second for everything to fall apart," commented Raj.

"Yeah..." chorused the Hofstadters.

"Looks like we are going to be here for a while, let's go and find ourselves seats," suggested Leonard as he made his way towards the waiting area.

"So," said Bernadette while taking the seat next to Penny.

"How's married life?" she asked.

"Ha! With Leonard living with Sheldon and me being across the hall. I gotta say doesn't really feel like we're married."

"Okay. Let me rephrase. Did you and Leonard sort out your problems?"

"Well we've been kind of busy with moonpie over here."

"Speaking of Sheldon, what exactly happened that day?" asked Howard handing each one of them a cup of coffee.

"It never really seemed like the right time, so I didn't ask him either," chimed in Raj.

Both Penny and Leonard took a deep breath.

"Well it was two days after our wedding.."

"And Leonard and Penny were fighting again...so what are you guys talking about?" said Sheldon, walking towards them.

"Ahh Sheldon! Uhm ... Bathroom!Go buy some toilet paper!" yelled a panicky Penny.

"He's got the P.R.K!" responded Leonard.

"What's that?"

"Public restroom kit. Everything a boy needs to make pee pee in strange unfamiliar places"

"This is an airport! They don't sell toilet paper!" said Raj.

"He's got the P.R.K!" tuned in Howard.

"Get coffee then." suggested Penny.

"He doesn't drink coffee," replied Leonard.

"Whiskey then."

"Are you crazy, it's Sheldon!"

"It's for me!"

"What on earth is up with everybody?" inquired Sheldon

"Nothing. Since we have time to kill, I think you should go convert your cash," suggested Bernadette.

"I already did that."

"Okay can you convert mine too. I gotta get me some more Kroners," said Howard.

"And mine too," said the others while piling on more dollars onto Sheldon's palm."

" Okay. For the record, this is why I hate unpreparedness. You guys hadn't convert your money yet. When did you plan to that? on the plane?What part of tight schedule do you not understand?"

"We're sorry. We were helping Penny pack," said Leonard.

"Why me?" whispered penny.

"Take one for the team," answered Raj.

"All of you?"

They all nodded.

"I guess that makes sense considering all the clothes that are scattered on her floor."

They all sighed in relief as Sheldon finally walked away.

"But wait ..." inquired Sheldon by making a U-turn.

" You guys did a terrible job. She still wasn't ready till the last minute."

"Uhm... that's because we took a coitus break," disclosed Howard.

"And..And... He did it on Penny's suitcase and in the throws of passion it flew open and he threw everything back on the floor." added Raj.

Sheldon didn't like where this story was going so he gave them his best look of disappointment and disgust before he turned to walk away.

"So you guys just stood there while Bernie and I copulated like Loooove bunnies?" asked Howard.

"What have I told you about calling it that?" reprimanded Bernadette.

"We were ALL on a coitus break," responded Raj.

"Emily wasn't there because she's not coming with us. This calls for a little Emily vs Cinnamon."

"She could have been there to help with the packing."

"Okay...so we all did it in the same room? Because that's just..."

"This didn't really happen! Although I was kinda buzzed on the wine. It didn't, right?" interrupted Penny.

"Relax, it didn't," nodded Leonard.

"I can't believe we're wasting time on this conversation," said a highly annoyed Bernadette.

"Right. Everyone shut up. Penny continue," said Howard.

_oOo_ Flashback_oOo_

Instead of enjoying the bliss of the honeymoon phase the newly weds were having a fight bigger than any in the seven years they had been together.

"What were you doing answering my phone for anyway?" Inquired Penny, as she climbed the staircase.

" Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to hide this some more? Sweden! You were to move to Sweden? Do you even know the capital of Sweden?" yelled Leonard.

"The last time I checked, I was an actress, not a game show contestant. Besides, you are blowing this way out of proportion, I was just considering shooting a movie in Sweden. I'm not moving there."

"So how do you plan to shoot this movie, by flying in and out every night?"

"I'm may not even go. I just auditioned so that there are no regrets."

"You're just..impossible," said Leonard, while dashing towards 4A.

"Very mature, no need of discussing this like adults. Let's just storm out instead. Oh, I forgot, give your weirdo roommate his toy," said Penny, while following Leonard to 4A, holding a train-set in her hand.

On entering 4A, the couple was greeted with the most unusual scene. The apartment was a complete mess, as if it had been hit by a hurricane. Which was unusual, not only because Hurricanes were uncommon in California, but also because Sheldon Cooper was not one to make a mess. But there he was, sitting amidst a pile of papers, continuing to unleash months worth of organization in seconds. Worst of all, he didn't seem to care.

Leonard slowly walked towards his hysteric friend and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sheldon, buddy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The Zoo tickets! The Zoo tickets, Leonard. I can't find them," he yelled while trowing some more paper into the air.

"Sweetie, let me make you some tea," offered Penny.

"There is no use. I can't find my tea mug and I can't drink in her mug."

"I think you left it in my apartment, I'll go get it," she volunteered.

On entering her apartment, Penny stepped on an envelop. She bent down to pick it up. Opening the seal, she unfolded the letter and began to scan its contents, each word draining the out the color from her face.

Holding the letter in her hand, she made her way to the neighboring, apartment.

"Leonard, Amy left," she said as she handed her husband the letter.

_oOo_END FLASHBACK_oOo_

"Wow...this is really killing him...Isn't it?" asked Bernadette scanning her surrounding for any sign of Sheldon.

"Why the zoo tickets though?" asked Raj.

"I know. I mean his girlfriend just left and he's looking for zoo tickets?" commented Howard.

"I guess he was just looking for the most recent happy memory," answered Penny, gloomily.

"Amy, where are you?" they all chorused.

"What did the letter say Penny?"asked Howard.

"I think I left it in those pants. Wait, I think I packed it," said Penny as she rummaged through her bag and took out an unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

 _Hey Bestie!_

 _Probably weren't expecting this, huh? Sorry that I wouldn't be able to make it for this Saturday's girl's night. There are so many things I want to say to you that I have no idea how to begin. I never had a sister or any close female friend while growing up. It was only after meeting you that I learned how wonderful it was to have someone to share all of one's problems and joys with. I guess if I hadn't met you , I wouldn't have made any of the other relationships in my life. All of our social lives are tied to you in some way or the other. You really do put the 'P' in party, Penny. Forgive my rambling. This letter does have a point. First off, I want to congratulate you on your wedding. It may not have been the wedding you've always dreamed of but as you've said "When you're in love it doesn't matter how or when these things happen."I wish you and Leonard all the happiness in the world. You really do deserve it. I know that you don't fit into somebody else's definition of an ideal relationship. Then again, who really does? You may have not had the best start or gotten an 8.2 on a relationship test, but despite everything you've been through and to quote Rajesh here, "At the end of the day you can look into each others eyes and say I Love You. And that's beautiful." One of the reasons why I have such blind faith in your relationship is because no matter what happens between you two, in the end, the way Leonard looks at you is something every woman is looking for. I for one would give anything to have a guy look at me that way. Cry a little for me, okay? Don't worry though, this isn't a farewell. It is just a goodbye for a while. A see you again, if you may. I couldn't dream of keeping your strawberry shortcake from her uncle Lenny and aunt Penny. I once again wish you a fulfilling and adventurous married life. Too bad that I couldn't be at your wedding to watch you walk down the aisle and hear your vows in person instead of on a screen. Its a shame that I wasn't there to catch the bouquet. But then again, I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway._

 _Yours always,_

 _Amy Farrah Fowler_

 **A/N-How was the chapter? What was your favorite part? Do you have a better idea of what's happening? Please review. We'd love to get some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to all those readers who took the time to review. We really appreciate it. Here is the third chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Recap-**

 _Hey Bestie!_

 _Probably weren't expecting this, huh? Sorry that I wouldn't be able to make it for this Saturday's girl's night. There are so many things I want to say to you that I have no idea how to begin. I never had a sister or any close female friend while growing up. It was only after meeting you that I learned how wonderful it was to have someone to share all of one's problems and joys with. I guess if I hadn't met you , I wouldn't have made any of the other relationships in my life. All of our social lives are tied to you in some way or the other. You really do put the 'P' in party, Penny. Forgive my rambling. This letter does have a point. First off, I want to congratulate you on your wedding. It may not have been the wedding you've always dreamed of but as you've said "When you're in love it doesn't matter how or when these things happen."I wish you and Leonard all the happiness in the world. You really do deserve it. I know that you don't fit into somebody else's definition of an ideal relationship. Then again, who really does? You may have not had the best start or gotten an 8.2 on a relationship test, but despite everything you've been through and to quote Rajesh here, "At the end of the day you can look into each others eyes and say I Love You. And that's beautiful." One of the reasons why I have such blind faith in your relationship is because no matter what happens between you two, in the end, the way Leonard looks at you is something every woman is looking for. I for one would give anything to have a guy look at me that way. Cry a little for me, okay? Don't worry though, this isn't a farewell. It is just a goodbye for a while. A see you again, if you may. I couldn't dream of keeping your strawberry shortcake from her uncle Lenny and aunt Penny. I once again wish you a fulfilling and adventurous married life. Too bad that I couldn't be at your wedding to watch you walk down the aisle and hear your vows in person instead of on a screen. Its a shame that I wasn't there to catch the bouquet. But then again, I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway._

 _Yours always,_

 _Amy Farrah Fowler_

 __oOo__

A wave of melancholy had engulfed the group. Howard, the one person who could make a career out of jokes on Sheldon's misery was out of words.

"Well..so that's how we ended up here," finished Penny.

"But.." began Raj, who was, however cutoff by Sheldon's approaching footsteps.

"Why are all of you staring at me?"

"Uhm...yours eyes look bluer than normal," commented Leonard.

"Why Thank you. Here's your money," said Sheldon handing each one of them their Kroners.

"So...yeah...uhm..."

"Speak no more. I'm going to write a strongly worded letter about not including strawberry quick in the drinks menu at this airport."

"So Sheldon, can I see the list of places again?" asked Howard.

"Oh that reminds is everything you need to know about the history, geography, politics, culture, traditions, customs, mannerism, statistics, safety guidelines and lastly, a detailed step by step navigation interactive map," said Sheldon while taking out five binders from his bag and handing them out to each person.

"I barely managed to put my clothes in do you expect me to stuff a binder ?" said Penny trying to close her suitcase.

"I guess I could get more of these urinary retention drug samples from work," mumbled Bernadette while throwing out a few bottles to make room.

"Hey, did you know that Norway introduced Salmon sushi to the Japanese in the 80s," added Raj while skimming through his binder.

"Look at this! It's thicker than the constitution. I can't believe Amy's mom is making us go to all these places," said Howard while flipping through the pages.

"She's one heck of a woman" remarked Leonard.

"So sweetie, would you mind telling us the back story behind this little binder of yours," said Penny cautiously.

" Well you know how much I hate unpreparedness. So the first thing I did was make a list of all that could go wrong on this trip. Then I made a list of whose lives to sacrifice or look after in order of importance in case we get into trouble in any of these places and then..." rambled Sheldon.

"What she meant to ask was what exactly did Amy's mother tell you when you visited her,"clarified Howard interrupting Sheldon's monologue.

"Well since all of you took time out from your menial insignificant jobs to accompany me. I suppose its only fair that you are well informed about the entire details"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" inquired Sheldon.

"That's what the GPS says it's not like my girlfriend lives here," replied Leonard.

"As if you're well informed about the streets of Omaha."

"You should focus on what you're going to say to instead of being a pain in my ass. Oh wait it says we're here."

"Oh Spock!Give me strength!The only time I've been this nervous was when I had to give a speech in front of all those people. How do I even start?" asked Sheldon nervously pacing at Mrs. Fowler's front door.

Sheldon took a step forward and rang the that moment he realized that Amy had gotten her door slamming skills from her mother. Mrs. Fowler took one look at him and slammed the door right in his face. However, he knew one thing for sure,there was no turning back he raised his fist and this time knocked on the door firmly with unwavering what seemed like an hour of continuous annoying door knocks, finally held open the door.

"Oh Hello Leonard. I hope you're well,"said Mrs Fowler. while Sheldon ducked under her arm and entered the house.

"Amy! Where are you? I'm here to bring you back! Valerie! Come to Dr. Cooper. I'm here to bring you back to our home," said Sheldon rushing into each room and scanning the area.

"Yes, I'm sure my daughter is hiding in one of the closets," said Mrs. Fowler as she watched Sheldon search her closets.

"She is?" asked a hopeful Sheldon as he entered the walk in closet.

"He doesn't understand sarcasm. Sheldon, get back here!" Explained Leonard.

"Take a seat," she said exasperatedly.

"Well, where have you hidden them?" asked Sheldon.

"I have not hidden her anywhere. My daughter is not a piece of old furniture that you just shove in a corner or stash away in the attic, but I forgot that I was talking to The Sheldon Cooper."

"Just tell me where they are."

"Ha! The nerve!I think one thing that you've made clear over the years is that you are not at all capable of being a loving boyfriend, let alone a responsible father. So no, I shall not tell you of her whereabouts."

"Leonard! Fix it for me!"

"I'll be waiting in the car," said Leonard while exiting the house.

"The life of a single mother was not what I had envisioned for my daughter. I'm not going to lie it's at all requires one to give up her time, energy, and practically one's entire life but the more I think about it, my daughter has been handling it all on her own for the past five years. This is just making official. Don 't worry though, she's not me. Amy wouldn't keep you away from your child away from you forever. She couldn't dream of keeping a father from seeing his is daughter, that is, if you would really qualify as one. I on the other hand, have no moral obligations stopping me from keeping my child away from you; so to answer your question, Amy will bring Valerie to you, but I will never make my daughter go through that hell again.

"You can't do this."

"I have raised my daughter all by myself. Her father died before Amy could step into kindergarten. I have watched my daughter get past the bullying and teasing of the worst kind. I have seen her get past the pain of being left out and master the art of self sufficiency. I couldn't be more proud of what she has become because everyone doesn't have the power to do what she does. When I pressured Amy to date, I wanted her to find love. I wanted her to find a loving companion, a support system, someone to lean on. I did not want was for her to become a doormat for a narcissistic, condescending,selfish toddler..."

"I've never treated Amy like that. Maybe Leonard, but never Amy."

"I'm not Amy, I definitely can't sit back and watch her go through all that. What you have, is not a relationship, but a woman waiting for her so called boyfriend to finally give her the affection she craves and a man who constantly keeps her at arms length."

"There's no arms length. I'm not really comfortable with talking about this stuff with you but I assure you there is no arms length."

"Wow you just don't get it do you?In simple words. I couldn't imagine there to be a worse partner for my daughter than fact, I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemy. Since she has crawled out of that hell-hole, there is no way I'm going to push her back in. I love my daughter more than anything in this world and now she's finally found the courage to end this poor excuse of a relationship."

"That's the thing so do I! Why else would I be sitting here and listening to you. You could ask anyone. I do not let people talk to me like that. But I can see that you're not just going to give in to my pleas. So I'll cut to the chase. I'm going to find her and there is nothing you or anybody else can do about only thing you can do is make it a bit easier for me. I don't quit on my missions and out of all the attributes you claim to know about me you missed one that is , Sheldon Cooper doesn't give up on family."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said Get Out!"

"I'm not leaving until...Okay put the club down. I'm going. I'm going. I will leave your house I mean."

Sheldon stepped out of the house and sat on the porch and waited and waited and waited. After what seemed like hours, he saw his roommate walking up to him.

"Any luck buddy."

"Don't worry. She'll give in"

"It's been two hours. Want to go find a hotel.?"

"No. I'm alright over here."

"Alright. I'll bring your food here. I think I saw a pizza place not far from here."

"No. She'll just hold it against me. This is just something I have to do. I'll see you later Leonard."

"Uhm...Well call if you need anything," said Leonard as he went back to his car.

If Amy was present to watch that scene play out, she would have probably thought that it was the most romantic thing her boyfriend had ever done for her. In the many years Leonard had known his roommate, he had seen him take his pants off in public, get drunk, get a restraining order from famous celebrities, camp out in a comfy chair to watch his favorite movie, try to create his own comic book convention, steal a movie, get a girlfriend, procreate and almost give his spot on the couch to Wolowitz. However, for the first time in history did he watch him stand outside a woman's door for an entire day without hesitation.

Eventually his efforts did pay off. The night of the next day when the streets of Columbus were being hit by chilly winds, Mrs. Fowler finally opened the door.

"Sheldon Cooper does not give up on family you say. let 's test your hypothesis. Here's a list of three places, in ten cities around the world. Don't worry, for a smart guy like you, it shouldn't be so hard as the addresses are listed on that paper. I would hurry if I were you, Visa arrangements take time," with that said, she once again shut the door.

_oOo_ END FLASHBACK_oOo_

The silence that followed was deafening. In all those years that they all had known Sheldon, they never knew he was capable of shutting up for more than five minutes let alone let someone insult him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie," consoled Penny.

"You camped outside her door, that's the most romantic thing I have ever heard," declared Raj.

"Raj, not the time," reprimanded Bernadette.

"It'll be alright, Sheldon" said Howard.

"That's the thing you don't know that. I don't know that we have barely started and we've already screwed up if we're too late? What if I blow it? What if in the end I can't convince her?"

"That's the thing Sheldon, you can't think like that. You made fun of me when I pursued Penny for long as I did. All of us had to work on our relationships, and I'm sorry, but you had it coming. What if is not an option. The guy in your story showed determination and that was what got him that list of countries."

"All passengers of E38213 please move towards gate number 13 for boarding," was announced.

With that said, they all moved towards the gates.

_oOo_

"All passengers are requested to turn your attention towards the screen for the safety procedures."

"I wonder if there is anyone on this flight who doesn't know these things,"commented the gentlemen next to Sheldon.

"I never looked up the exact statistics. I'll do that when I get to my hotel."

"I'm Adrian, by the way. So, you are a tourist? I am originally from Norway, returning there after 10 years."

"Oh, I'm going there to visit my girlfriend. She's mad at me. I'm not exactly sure why, but it has been pointed out to me that I'm not exactly boyfriend material."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's kind of a tragic story. It all began 34 years ago, when Mary Copper gave birth to twins: Missy Copper and Sheldon Copper, boy genius."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Apologies, allow me to clarify. Mary Copper is my mother, I'm Sheldon Copper and Missy isn't relevant to this story.

Adrian was a very patient man. Growing up with three sisters, he was used to hearing sappy breakup stories. He had sat patiently while his sisters cried over their breakups for hours. But even his patience and listening skills weren't enough to sit through Sheldon's excruciatingly long tale. After two hours he had reached his limit and finally called the flight attendant.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"Is it at all possible for me to get another seat? Please, I'm desperate."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid that's not possible."

 **Hello all you wonderful was it?Did you like it?We know that Amy is not originally from Ohio but we had to make some changes according to the plot. Any questions?What was your favorite part?Tell us in the reviews!Belated Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You are thinking about it," accused Leonard.

"No, I'm not!" answered Penny.

"Yes, you are. Norway and Sweden are neighbors. So you are thinking about it."

"That's you think that I would know that, then you don't know me at all."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell me."

"Well now you know and your not taking it very well now are you"

"That's your problem, you never..."

"Would you dial it down a bit. I'm trying to explain my situation to this lovely child over here,who by the way is a much better listener than that Adrian guy," interrupted Sheldon.

"I'm right here"

"I know .You were supposed to hear that"

"So where was I . the neighborhood kids were jealous of this boy's genius and were not very nice to teach them a lesson, he started building a death , he couldn't fulfill his mission because he couldn't get yellow cake uranium. He failed to fulfill his mission. He's not successful in all his missions. I gave up on that mission. Sheldon Cooper doesn't give up on his statement is not true. What if this turns out to be one of those times where he doesn't succeed. Do you realize what this means?"Taking a few deep breaths, Sheldon turned to the kid and said,"I'm sorry, that's not part of the story. Anyway, where was I, right, death-ray. So, let's forward a few years. Sheldon was brilliant, some believed that he was a homonovus. He got a Phd at 14, was the youngest person to win the Stevenson's award and was doing some groundbreaking research for Cal-tech. One thing he wasn't brilliant with was social conventions and people. That, however was going to change when he met his roommate can I say about Leonard, he wasn't a genius like Sheldon but he was sweet and simple. Soon he began to make his way into Sheldon's heart. Leonard Also added other people into Sheldon's social circle. Leonard brought with him, his two friends Raj and , this people began to integrate themselves into Sheldon's life and it all went smoothly for a few years until a major change took place in the groups dynamics."

"Why, what happened?"

"A new neighbor moved in, Penny. Penny wasn't really his type: she wasn't bright or well read, She stole his wifi and our food but for some reason, Leonard was enamored with her. Sheldon found it tough to get along with her at first, but as the years went by, they ended up becoming good friends. You see, Penny had a way with people. Sheldon always found social convention and every day social interactions baffling, but Penny managed it with ease."

"Is Penny your girlfriend?"

"No, that's preposterous. She's Leonard's wife. Look they are sitting right in front of us. Anyway, since you ask, my girlfriend is, or was, I'm not sure about our relationship status at the moment, Amy Farrah Fowler. What can I tell you about Amy. She's brilliant, by far the most brilliant person, I had ever met. She could keep up with me during conversation like nobody ever had before. Most of all, she understood me like nobody ever had. We were so similar. Both of us brilliant souls, shunned and misunderstood by the rest of the world. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you about the day I met her. Let's go back to the day I met her. It all started the day my friends Howard and Rajesh made an account for me on a dating site. They answered a list of questions for me and than the dating site found a me a match. I didn't want to go, I frankly thought it was a waste of time but they blackmailed me into it."

"What did they say?"

"Oh that's a nice story," said Raj from the seat adjacent to them. "I told him that I have hid a dirty sock in his apartment and I will only remove it if he goes on this date."

Sheldon gave Raj a look.

"Talk to the people in your own seating area."

"Anyway, so I went to meet Amy and I was pleasantly surprised."

Remembering that day brought a dreamy smile on Sheldon's face.

_oOo_Flashback_oOo_

Sheldon was furious. The fact that Rajesh and Howard could think, even for a second, that they could ever grasp the complexity of his mind enough to answer questions like he would was malarkey. Not only did they have the audacity to suggest that but they also blackmailed him into coming to meet a woman. The idea that Sheldon would find the company of a woman who prescribed to the algorithms used by dating sites and who actively sought out romantic relationships, to be anything but abhorrent was preposterous. He saw her then, standing at the counter, dressed in what Sheldon considered to be quite practical. She saw him looking at her and began to make her way towards him.

"I'm Amy Farrah Fowler and your Sheldon Cooper."

"I think you have been fooled by the malarkey that is the internet dating industry. I, on the other hand am being fooled by a dirty sock."

"If that was slang than I'm not familiar with it, if it was literal than I share your disdain. I'm only here because I have an arrangement with my mother where I date once every year."

"I have a similar arrangement with mine regarding church."

"I don't object to the concept of a deity but I find the notion of one which takes attendance to be fascinating. Before this goes any further I must clarify that all forms of physical contact up to and limited to coitus are off the table."

"May I buy you a beverage?"

"Tepid water please."

After that we spent the next four hours talking about science, our jobs,our beliefs and the appropriate way to destroy the this day I remember what she was wearing, what was the temperature that day and ever single idea of mine that she shot down. Then again, I do have an eidetic memory.

"what happened to your two friends?"

"Raj and Howard?Who cares they probably ordered something"

"Let me get back to talked about the possibility of multiple dimensions, digging a hole and landing in China,her nicotine addiction study on Capuchin monkeys,how coffee will end mankind one day and the how love is just a neurological reaction and how marriage and relationships are a pointless pass time for the intellectually challenged."

"But you just said she was your girlfriend."

"That was the only time someone showed Sheldon Cooper that he could be 's the thing about women they change your beliefs and then they leave don't be like like is logical ,all the familiar are you with _Star wars_?

"Sheldon this kid is not your tormenting him." commented Penny.

"You have to sing to her. That would make her realize how much she means to you and then she'll surely come back to you" said a woman who was sitting behind Sheldon.

"Sing to her?This guy needs help. He told his own girlfriend that love is a neurological reaction.I think we're beyond singing right now,"commented Adrian.

"Excuse me, didn't I specify very clearly that I'm not good with social interactions. Maybe you should work on your listening , she wasn't my girlfriend then and she agreed with me."

"Well put the past behind to need to make a grand gesture to win her love to her, hire an orchestra, whatever it it."

"Uhm.. Madam please go back to your seat in the first class division," said the flight attendant.

"This isn't your seat?" inquired Sheldon.

"No, I'm just a romantic"

"Leonard, switch seats with me.I'm scared"

"I'll switch seats with you"said Adrian to the strange woman.

"Gladly," said the woman occupying Adrian's seat.

So after that we exchanged numbers and would often text, skype or meet up.

She then turned to Sheldon and asked "So after your first date, did you profess your love for her?"

" I told my friends this quite often during that was just a girl who was my friend who also happened to be the future mother of my progeny."

The nameless woman just sat there with her mouth half she was pretending to be a statue, she was doing a splendid you listened closely you could her the romantic inside her die a slow gruesome death.

"I'm sorry, what?

" That expression on your 's exactly how Penny reacted five years nailed it," said Sheldon.

"Penny?"

"She's sitting in front of 's my friend."

"Sheldon, sweety, I think that's enough"

"No, please go on." said the person sitting next to Leonard and Penny.

"What?"

"Let me introduce myself.I'm Richard Jones.I'm an extremely talented, under appreciated, screen writer.I'm looking for an inspiration or any interesting idea for a the way, I heard that you are auditioning for a movie in that movie need another screen writer?"

"You've been listening to our conversation the entire time?" inquired Leonard.

"Leonard he was sitting next you so he probably heard 're not exactly quiet.I'm sure half the plane heard your as I was saying..." said Sheldon.

"You don't know how to tell a story. Let me tell this , you're taking a nice jog down the 's a beautiful day, the wind is blowing and the birds are you notice posters all over the walls reading 'surrogate wanted' with your friend's name and email address after seeing this, you go and confront your friend.

"Sheldon, what is the meaning of this?" said Penny handing Sheldon a poster.

"Penny, I was hoping to run into you. Take a seat. Amy Farrah Fowler and I have decided to combine our genes to create a gift to humanity. A benign overlord if you may."

"What?"

"I don't part are you confused about ?Creating a gift or benign?Let me simplify invitro fertilization we would plant the zygote into a surrogate uterus."

"Sheldon.."

"My apologies in vitro fertilization is the process in which the formation of the zygote happens outside the woman's body in a petri is the resultant fusion of the male and female male gamete is the sperm while the female produces eggs."

"Sheldon I know what invitro fertilization is"

"Of course you do I just told you"

" isn't normal even for can't just drop a bombshell like poster all over the neighbourhood searching for a surrogate"

"City"

"What?"

"Posters all over the , I do see your Amy and I would feel more comfortable if someone we're familiar with would be our your womb be available for rental? " a minute and think about what you're planning to do"

"Of course I've thought this Cooper always 're familiar with your habits, medical history, live next door so we can check up on you as your broad hips would be ideal for child birth."

" I meant was that you have only know this woman for a few you're ready to raise a child with are other ways to take a relationship forward."

"Relationship?The only relationship between Amy and I is that of the both find the concept of romantic relationships to be tedious and unnecessary."

"Okay let me put it this should at least date this woman for a few years before you decide to raise a child with her."

"I don't see the correlation between a gift to humanity and dating."

"Sheldon, if you have a child with this woman, she'd be in your life for at least eighteen about that."

"Is that a yes on lending your womb?"

"No!"

" of work to do.I've got more posters to print and more interviews to conduct."


End file.
